This invention relates to a device for monitoring a radioactive filling level measuring installation, in which the radioactive radiator can be rotated within a lead shield from a peripheral operating position opposite the measuring receiver (scintillation counter) into a central safety position.
Such radioactive measuring installations have a preferred use in the steel industry for the measurement of mold filling levels in continuous casting plants.
In order to preclude danger to the operating personnel, it is required that the position of the radioactive radiator, which is installed in a place which is not easily accessible, as well as the operability of the measuring installation can be monitored at any time.